


Day 4: Clinch

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Ririto secures a deal.Set during Stormblood, however there really are no spoilers.
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 4: Clinch

**Author's Note:**

> Propmt: Clinch

“Look at that clinching technique!” Ririto exclaimed as she inspected the inside of an ornate box. She looked up to the craftsman. “How exactly do you get them so flat?”

“Personal secret,” the young highlander answered proudly.

“And you’re the one who made this?” Ririto confirmed. The Gyr Abanian man nodded.

Ririto tapped her chin three times in thought before speaking.“I know a good number of people willing to pay good gil for such craftsmanship,” the lalafell explained. “Should you be willing, I’d like to be your exclusive vendor in Eorzea.”

The young man looked at the short blonde skeptically. “And why should I limit my market so?”

“Well, if just anyone can sell your boxes, then the vendors will constantly undercut each other. If only one person is selling them, we can ensure your wares are sold at a fair price every time!” Ririto clapped her hands together to emphasize her point.

“Why does that affect me?” the vendor shook his head and crossed his arms. “I will keep selling my boxes to vendors at my price. What they sell them at is their business.”

“Yes,” Ririto conceded with a nod of her head. “But if there is no profit, vendors will stop buying your beautiful boxes. Then where will you be?” She shrugged.

The man thought for a moment, nodding slowly. “I suppose that makes sense. But why should I choose you?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Ririto smiled widely. “Not only am I well acquainted with the leadership of every city-state in Eorzea, I am good friends with their heroes, the Warriors of Light. Should news spread that your boxes have become popular with them, it is guaranteed the masses will wish for boxes as well. I have the means to introduce your craftsmanship to the right people as well as make sure the news of their use spreads.”

“I find your proposition intriguing. Let us speak of the details tonight.”

“Of course. I shall return here in the evening,” Ririto smiled as she shook the man’s hand. As she walked away, her yellow eyes glinted like gil under the harsh Gyr Abanian sun.


End file.
